


In Pacific Islands

by rryiyu



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Goodbye, M/M, train
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snafu低头，在他耳边低语:“再见，Gene。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pacific Islands

Eugene醒过来是因为一只手粗鲁的摇晃。他睁开眼，借着微弱的月光，看了半天才看清那个叫醒他的人。

“搞什么鬼，Snafu。”他拍开对方的手，“到我值夜了？”

Snafu耸耸肩:“没到呢。”

“妈的。”他低低咒骂了一句，听见外围隐隐约约的炮声，大概从他睡下的时候就没有停过，“那你叫我干什么？”

“你在做噩梦。”Snafu挤进他的壕沟里，像是不知道该说什么，瘪了瘪嘴，“再不叫醒你你大概就跟那个家伙一样发疯了。”

Eugene并没有意识到他在做噩梦，或者说他连自己之前是在做梦都没有察觉。Snafu和他两个人在狭小的壕沟里紧紧挨着，他能感觉到对方冰冷的手指抓住他的手腕，潮湿的感觉来自于自己的皮肤。

Snafu用他惯用的平板语气说:“你出了一身冷汗，Sledgehammer。”

“闭嘴，我知道，这他妈是我的壕沟，滚出去，Sheldon。”他回答，闭上眼试图回忆起梦中的场景。其实也没什么好回忆的，梦境和现实几乎是一模一样。

Snafu没有离开，握住他手腕的那只手倒是松开了。他睁开眼，Snafu正凝视着他，带着睡眠不足的苍白气色，像是个死去多年的鬼魂——虽然其实他就长这样。

和他梦里的场景一模一样，除了这个现实中的Snafu还是个活蹦乱跳的爱管闲事的家伙。

“抽烟吗？”Snafu问，递上来一支烟，他摇摇头。

“那我抽。”Snafu把烟叼到嘴里，Eugene叹气，摸出打火机，认命地为他点燃。

“睡吧，多睡会，等会我来值夜。”Snafu深深吸了一口，吐出烟雾，“欠我一顿。”

“去你的，Snafu，给我滚出去。”这是他的回答。Snafu笑笑，没有动。

第二天他醒来，天光还是微茫的灰色，Snafu靠在他的身边，他们挤在一起，共享一条毯子。

他拨开对方放在他腰上的手，站起来，抬脚踹了踹:“给我起来，Snafu，要上路了。”

他靠在树上，用碳在笔记本上划了几道。

“此刻，我们已然罹难。”他低低地念。

“什么？”Snafu把水壶递过来。

“《在佛兰德斯战场上》。”他接过水壶喝了一口，“讲一战的诗。”

“说说看。”

“没什么好说的。”他说，“我凭着记忆写了下来。”

Snafu凑过去看，笑了下，但即使是这个笑容也是有气无力的:“或许你以后也会写一首诗，在太平洋战场上，歌颂这无边无际的热带丛林，尸体上的蛆，还有Snafu我。”

“闭嘴。”他简略地说。

晚上Snafu又挤到了他的壕沟里。

“回你自己的里面去。”他说。

就和其他的几个夜晚一样，Snafu没有动，只是看着他，眼神依旧是那种半死不活的，却异常明亮。

他快要放弃这无聊的争执了，Eugene想。

Snafu突然倾身，干燥的唇覆上他的。

Eugene从前不是没有亲吻过，和Sid在南方庭院里的树荫下，偷偷摸摸试探性的吻，双唇柔软地交叠，随即慌张地分开。

这个吻却是干燥的突然的深入的，彼此干裂起皮的嘴唇贴合在一起，有些发疼，Snafu把舌头伸进他的嘴里，纠缠着他的舌头，他尝到烟味和铁锈味。

“睡吧。”当他们分开，Eugene叹息着说。

没有人在意他们，他们也没有在意任何人。

因为这里是地狱，每个人都自顾不暇。

“你能相信这一切真的结束了吗？”他们坐在海岸边的礁石上，Eugene问。

阳光终于不再那么恼人了，Snafu赤裸上身，手里握着酒瓶:“管他结束不结束，反正老子要回家了。”

Eugene看他一眼，有些无奈。

Snafu和他对视了一会，他们突然地一起大笑。

“Snafu终于要离开这该死的群岛，回家咯。”Snafu站了起来，脱下了全身上下的衣服，冲向了海里。

“Sledgehammer，快下来，这水他妈的真爽。”

Eugene慢慢脱下了衣服，走入水中。

真的很舒服。

Snafu向他冲了过来，阳光下他的面容有些模糊，海浪打在他们身上。

Snafu猛然把他扑到沙地上，他们赤裸的身体紧紧相贴，Eugene能够感受到在另一个海陆的胸口，那颗心跳动的节奏。他们的性器也紧贴着，都已经半勃。

Eugene看见Snafu俯下身，背光他完全看不清对方脸上的表情。

Snafu低头，在他耳边低语:“再见，Gene。”

他没有吻他。

而这确实是告别。

回程的路上，他们坐在车厢里，衣着光鲜，吃着新鲜的食物。

Eugene靠在Snafu的肩膀上睡着了，醒来，火车已经过了新奥尔良。Eugene依旧能感觉到夜晚他们依偎在一起的热度，和另一颗心脏跳动的节奏。

他坐在轻轻摇晃的车厢里，低下头。

“再见，Snafu。”他低语。

Snafu终于回家了，他也是。

战争结束了。


End file.
